The Final Choice
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: The end finally draws near, and Kagome has to make the hardest choice she will ever have to face. What will her final decision be? R&R please (rated for later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

(A/N): Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time and reading what I've got so far, I hope you all enjoy this fic. I don't usually write, just draw - but I've been putting a lot of thought into what I think would be a decent story for anyone who takes the time to read. Even if you do not like what I've got, that's okay, I'm just glad to have people who are actually reading this. Thank you very much. Emmy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: The Final Choice

Rating: R (rated for later chapters)

Pairing: Inu/Kag

Summary: The end finally draws near, and Kagome has to make the hardest choice she will ever have to face. What will her final decision be?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome packed her bag with her schoolbooks; she kissed her mother on the cheek and waved goodbye to her grandfather and brother as she ran out of the house and down the stairs of the shrine. The pace she started with began to slow as many thoughts ran through her mind, with her head lowered and sighed sadly as she walked slowly towards her school. Everything was coming to an end, each and everyday they nearing the end of their pursuit of Naraku. 'All stories must come to ending sooner or later,' she thought sadly to herself. What had made her so sad and disturbed was the thought of what would come of this ending. Would she just have to return to her own time and never see her friends from the feudal era again? Would the portal between worlds finally close with the defeat of Naraku? Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes with all the thoughts of what the ending had in store for her.

"Kagome-chan!" A familiar voice called out disengaging her from her thoughts. "Kagome! Wait up!"

Wiping her eyes dry, she turned around to see her three friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Kagome smiled her best trying to hide all the emotion behind it. "Ohayo," Kagome responded back to the hollering of her friends.

"Kagome," Ayumi began, "are you feeling better now? I'd hate to get the chickenpox like that. So bad that you couldn't even walk!" Kagome frowned at the new excuse her grandfather had given for her not attending school. Ayumi studied her face; "You look so depressed today! Are you still sick? Or is something the matter? Should you really be going to school today?"

Yuka frowned. "Is it that jealous, rude and obnoxious boyfriend of yours?? Is he still two-timing you? You really should just dump. You should just stick to Hojo." Kagome waved her hands around and gave an embarrassed look.

"Yeah!" Eri nodded in agreement. "He brings you all these presents, he really likes you."

Ayumi sighed with her eyes glowing with love, "How I would love to have a boy so infatuated with me like that."

"It's not like that you guys," Kagome frowned slightly. "It has nothing to do with Inuyasha, we aren't even a couple!"

Yuka's eyes went wide in shock. "He broke up with you again?? What a jerk!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No it's not that."

"You broke up with him then?" Ayumi added in.

"You guys!" Kagome gave a stomp with her foot. "We were never really dating to begin. Besides there isn't anything wrong, I'm just really tired." Giving a fake yawn and a stretch of her arms.

Eri gave her a puzzled look. "If you say so Kagome," she shrugged off the matter. "Really though, it's great to see you back and up again. We rarely see you anymore, it's like you are in a whole other world!"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh to Eri's statement. "Yeah I know what you mean." 'You have no idea,' she thought to herself.

"Hojo-kun is going to be so happy when he sees you! He's always asking about you, he said he went over to your place a couple times but your grandfather said you were in quarantine or something." Ayumi stated.

"Higurashi!!" A male's voice called from behind the group of friends.

Yuka had smirk plastered on her face, "Speaking of whom…"

The girls all turned around in time to see Hojo stopping and getting of his bike, "Higurashi," he began, "it's great to see you going to school, I've been getting really worried about you!" Hojo smiled brightly. "Every time I go to see you it seems that you are unable to have visitors."

"Yeah…" Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "I've been pretty sick."

"Here, I have something for you, I was going to drop it off at your house on my way to school but your mother said you had left for school." Hojo dug through his bag and up two big oranges. "A lot of vitamin C will do you good and maybe you'll be able to come to school more."

"Um, thanks…" Kagome said as she took the two gifts and placed them into her bag.

"Can I walk you to school?"

"Well actually I was walking with…" Kagome trailed off as she turned around to she her friends running and waving goodbye. 'Traitors,' she said to herself. "I guess."

"Great!" Hojo walked with his bike at his side as he began talking to Kagome.

The talking was all ignored, she just nodded her head to make it seemed as though she had been listening the whole time. She had too much on mind that worried her to really pay attention to anything else. All the talking he did became almost an annoyance to her, but she didn't want to be rude and tell him to stop talking or anything. What would he think of her if she had said something like that? Finally they had arrived to school after what had seemed forever, "Well Hojo-kun we're here, so I'll see you later!" Kagome said as she ran into school and towards her first class before he could even let out another word. Reaching the door of the classroom and pressed her back against the door and let out a sigh. "I thought he would talk forever! Man he can talk."

Walking into her classroom, Kagome took her seat by the window and stared off into the outside world with her chin resting on her hand. 'What will happen? Will I be hurled back into my own time and never be able to jump back into time and… never see Inuyasha again? Or will the portal close and I'll never be able to come to my own time again?' She shook her head at all the questions. Did she really even want to know the answers to all of them?

Kagome was so consumed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that class had already begun. "Miss Higurashi?" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked all around the room to see her classmates we're all standing and staring at her. "Miss Higurashi if you are not going to cooperate with the class, you can go stand out in the hall," the teacher said pointing towards the door.

Standing up, Kagome walked out into the hall and shut the door silently behind her. Leaning her back against the wall she stared up towards the ceiling of the hallway then back down to the floor. 'If I have an option to choose between the two worlds… how can I even choose?' Kagome thought to herself and brought her hands up to face. Tears began to flow with a choked sob escaping her throat as she cried in agony of choices. 'I always want to be with Inuyasha, but how can I possibly give up my entire life I have over here? Mother, Grandfather, Souta and all my friends, could I possibly leave this world behind? But Inuyasha, I promised to always be by your side, and I don't know if that is a possibility being this pursuit of Naraku coming to an end and the hunt for the final shards. All of it is ending so fast!' She screamed to herself. Sliding down the wall she hugged her knees and placed her face between her legs and cried more.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome turned her head sharply to see Ayumi beside her on her knees looking at her with a worried expression planted across her face. "Are you okay? Is everything all right? You're not hurt are you?" Placing her hand on her shoulder trying to give as much comfort as she could.

Shaking her head, Kagome stood up. "No… I've got to go home." Kagome ran down the hall and out of the school.

"Kagome-chan, wait!" Ayumi shouted.

Kagome ran and ran never stopping for a breath until she reached her home. Running right into her mother's, tears streaking down her cheeks and loud sobs echoing throughout the kitchen. "Kaa-san…" she cried.

"Oh honey, whatever is the matter?" Her mother hugged tightly and brought her away to look at Kagome's tear stained face. Hugging her tightly again she ran her hand down her hair. "I haven't an idea what could ever have you so upset."

Sniffling, Kagome began rubbing the tears from her eyes. "It's all so complicated. I hate having to make choices that will evidently change everything and never knowing if it's the right or wrong choice."

Mother smiled as she lead Kagome to have a seat at the table and sat her down. "Honey, that's what growing up is all about. You'll have many choices in life and you never know what the outcome will be. I'm sure whatever is on your mind, you'll make the correct decision." Her mother gave her a pat on the back and a more warmly smile as she set a cup of tea in front of Kagome.

"Thanks mom…" still, what her mother had just told her didn't cheer her up. This sort of decision was something that more than likely no one had ever had to make. After finishing off her tea and washing her mug out, she went upstairs to start a bath for herself, maybe that would calm and relax her a bit. At least take her mind of things for even just a while. Turning on the hot water and pouring bubbles into the tub, Kagome undressed herself and put her hair up in a messy bun. Slipping into the bath, she turned off the water and leaned back placing her head against the cushion that was on the back edge of the tub. She sighed as the warmth overtook her body; still the thoughts wouldn't leave her mind. "This is just too frustrating," she breathed heavily in annoyance and slammed her fist into the water causing water and bubbles to spill all over the bathroom floor. Shaking her head she drained the water and stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself.

Walking into her room she looked towards her bed. "A nap sounds really good right about now," she said as she pulled out her pajamas and dressed herself. Kagome jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow; worries always left her when she was in the comfort of her bed. Slowly she began to drift off into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness was all around her; her legs ran and carried her in no direction at all. Soon giving out, her legs collapsed and she fell hard to the ground with a thud. Minutes went by as Kagome breathed heavily to catch her breath and looked all around her into the pitch black. Nothing was around her but the dark. "Hello?" she called out anxiously awaiting a reply. Nothing. "Hello??" Again she cried out, this time voices came from all around her. "I-is anyone there?"

A bright light appeared ten feet in front of her; she placed her hand above her eyes as her pupils dilated to the light that suddenly appeared. A shadow formed in the light, Kagome squinted her eyes in order to get a better view of who or what stood in the shadow. "Who's there?"

"Kagome," the shadow took a step forward into the light revealing himself, followed by four more figures.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango-chan, Shippou, Kirara?" Kagome questioned. "What are we," she was cut off as another light appeared to the side of the first revealing her mother, grandfather, Souta and her friends. "I…" she trailed off in confusion.

"Kagome," her mother smiled. "You must make a decision." Her mother held out her hand towards Kagome. "The right decision."

"Mom I," Kagome began when she was interrupted by the voice of Inuyasha. Sharply turning her head to him.

"You said you always wanted to be with me, this is your decision isn't it? Staying with me?" Inuyasha stared coolly down at Kagome.

Both sides began ranting on over choosing sides, "You must choose!" Voices of her dear friends began changing into hideous cackling noises. Their bodies transforming into tall black bodies with red eyes. "Choose! Choose! Choose!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a startled scream that mixed in with her alarm clock's buzzing sound. Sitting herself up she held her hand to her chest, she used her free hand to wipe her forehead, which was soaked with sweat. "It was just a dream," she spoke calmly to herself. "Even in sleep I can't seem to get away from what haunts my thoughts…" Turning around Kagome turned the alarm clock off and swung her feet over the bed. Stretching her arms high above her head, she let out a yawn. Of course she was still tired, who wouldn't be after such a nightmare? "I might as well as get ready to go to the other world. Inuyasha is probably already mad at me for staying longer than I had said I would." Sighing she dressed herself and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ohayo," Kagome said sleepily as she stumbled into the room as she rubbed away at the sleep in her eyes. She heard a grunt a few good mornings in reply. Looking up she saw Inuyasha sitting at the dinner table with Souta and her grandfather while her mother was busy cooking away. Her face dropped at the sight of it all, she hadn't expected him to be there. Now he would cause a big scene in front of everyone. Letting out a big sigh in frustration she took her seat in front of where Inuyasha sat.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a look of near anger. Kagome just ignored the look as her mother set food down on the table and everyone began to place food on their plates. "Thanks mama," Kagome said as she began to eat her food.

As soon as breakfast had ended, Kagome began to pack her bag full of everything she would need for her trip to the past. "Would you hurry up already!?" Inuyasha barked out frowning. "You're already late, you were supposed to be back two days ago Kagome!"

Kagome frowned back, "Maybe I wanted to spend some time with my family, did you ever think of that?? Two days is not enough to catch up with my family and friends here. I have a life here too you know!" Kagome placed in the last thing she would need with an angry thrust.

"Whatever, you're done, let's go!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"W-wait!" Kagome yelled out as she grabbed her bag, but before she good give her good-byes to her family the were already out the door and down the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you all liked it. The second chapter will be up within a day or two. Please review if you can, thanks a lot! Emmy


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hello again! Chapter 2 is here, thanks to those of you who have read the previous chapter and for the wonderful reviews you left. I'm going to try and write out these chapters as fast as possible, there may be a slight gap between chapters due to major hours at work since it is the holiday season afterall. However I will hopefully have the time to write out a chapter each night I have free. Luckily, I've been coming up with some pretty good ideas for later chapters and that will as well help with the speed of each chapter appearing. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Emmy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: The Final Choice

Rating: R

Pairing: Inu/Kag

Summary: The end finally draws near, and Kagome has to make the hardest choice she will ever have to face. What will her final decision be?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome landed hard on the ground of the well, her legs ached with the impact. Standing she brushed the dirt of her skirt and blouse. Turning to her left she saw Inuyasha and frowned, "Why'd you have to pull me so hard!?"

"Feh," was the only response she got out of him before he picked her up and jumped out of the well.

Standing beside the well were her friends waiting for their arrival. Shippou turned around to see Kagome and jumped happily into her arms. "Kagome!" he squealed in delight.

"Shippou-chan," Kagome greeted with a warm smile and hug as she waved towards Sango and Miroku. "Hi guys, sorry I took so long to come back."

"Lady Kagome," Miroku bowed his head slightly.

Sango smiled, "Kagome-chan, you needn't apologize for staying longer. When one wants and needs to see their family; they must go." Kagome smiled unevenly, the tone Sango held seemed hurt knowing she wasn't able to do the same, as she was able to do.

"Well, why don't we head back to Kaede's and prepare everything before we head off," Miroku broke in as he turned around and headed back to the village. Sango, Shippou and Kirara followed after Miroku.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned his head and curiously examined Kagome as he saw her taking in her surroundings; she seemed slightly disturbed by whatever thought that was going through her head. "Hurry up wench," he spoke roughly to snap her out of the trance that held her. "We don't have all day for you to take in the view."

"Go ahead of me, I'll catch up in a minute." A huff was heard as Inuyasha turned his back to her and stormed off into the trees towards the village. Kagome let her shoulders down and relaxed a bit, slightly tense she rubbed the back of her neck as she looked around her. Inhaling the sweet scent of spring in the air she smiled softly as the large God Tree came into her line of vision. Walking up to the tree she brought her fingers up to the scar where Inuyasha had been held previously three years ago; the first time she met him, her 15th birthday. Memories of their many quarrels the first few days they had spent together had taken to her mind, she smiled lightly. Though their fights and Inuyasha's temper were of high annoyance to her, it was what they spent most of their time doing. Their fights to them were just a way of communication between each other. After examining the scar left forever on the God Tree, Kagome dropped her hand to her side.

Sadly Kagome let a sigh escape her lips, though the past 3 years had seemed so long, they had also seemed incredibly short. Time was slipping away; the only shard that needed to be regained was the one that Naraku had within his possession. "Soon we will encounter Naraku, defeat him and recover the Shikon no Tama. What will happen in the end of this journey?" Choking back a sob, Kagome turned her back to the tree and lent against it for support; her legs felt wobbly and incapable of holding her weight. Letting herself slide down onto the ground, she moved and laid in the grass and flowers.

Seemingly impossible thoughts raced through her mind, there was no way she would be able to stay in both worlds. There was no way she would be able to live out a happy life here with Inuyasha; she'd become severely homesick for her family and friends in her own time. Not only was it that, but Inuyasha had sworn his life to a dead woman. The woman who had constantly and silently tormented Kagome in everything, Kikyo; to Inuyasha, Kagome was nothing compared to her. All she was the shard detector, 'Of course there's no possible way I could ever compare to Kikyo's dead-like beauty and coldness,' Kagome thought spitefully.

Tears began to threaten to fall from her eyes as she laid thinking. Too worn from hurtful thoughts the dam exploded, sobs echoed through the clearing as she hit her tiny fist into the ground. There was no way Kagome could convince Inuyasha to stay with her and that Kikyo was nothing but a cold clay replica of who used to be Kikyo. No matter how many times she tried to seem of the imitation, it was a useless attempt; it seemed that he could not hear her and the words would not sink in and register in his mind. Obviously clouded by the appearance she gave and the similar that was spoken; he never realized who she really wasn't.

Nightfall seemed to come fast, having unrealized she had been lying there for so long deep within her thoughts. Sitting up, she gathered herself together and straightened her skirt and blouse. After standing up she found herself wandering towards the stream that was located in front of the village to wash her face of the tears that had stained her pale cheeks. Kagome gathered up the cool water into her hands, gazing at her reflection before splashing it onto her face. The water calmed her slightly enough so she was ready to face her companions. Getting up Kagome walked towards Kaede's hut to reveal everyone sitting around the fire and looking directly at her with curious gazes. The sudden attention directed at her had caused her cheeks to flush in embarrassment. Sighing she walked in and took a seat between Sango and Shippou who jumped into her lap. With a soft smile, Kagome ruffled the little kitsune's hair.

Silence filled the hut for several moments before Kaede spoke up. "Kagome, ye look awfully distraught. Drink this and ye shall feel relaxed and filled with a pleasant energy," the older woman spoke kindly offering a cup of tea, which had been created from herbs collected from the fields.

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome replied gratefully taking the stone cup and sipping the tea. Kagome smiled as her body began to warm and relax, letting out a soft sigh.

"Can we go now!?" Inuyasha growled. "I'm tired of waiting, we're already behind because of someone being late!" Fully letting everyone know who that someone was as he glared towards Kagome and huffed.

Kagome returned the glare; she was not in the mood to be fighting. Miroku looked over Kagome, noticing his friend's apparent sadness he spoke up for her. "Inuyasha, calm yourself. Now, I'm sure Kagome wouldn't have been longer than she would say she'd be unless there was a perfectly good reason for it." Before Inuyasha could open his mouth and speak Miroku began again hitting the bottom of his staff to the wooden floor, "Also, I would not go as far as to asking the reason of it unless she feels that she wants to speak of it on her own terms."

Kagome smiled at Miroku who had given her a wink back. Even if he was a lecherous monk, he still was a man who would take others feelings into consideration… that is as long as he knew what he was doing. Unfortunately, it didn't seem he knew what kind of hurt he inflicted upon Sango when he went around groping and asking other women to bare his children. However in hopes that Kagome held for Sango, Miroku would see through his lecherous ways and marry Sango; she had longed to see the two of them happily together. There was at least a chance that stood for them.

As she finished her tea, Kagome stood and spoke, "I'm ready to go now."

Abruptly standing up Inuyasha spoke harshly, "Finally! You're so damned slow!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome forced herself not to let the word escape her mouth that would bring the arrogant hanyou to the ground and breaking Kaede's floor in the process. However, she would remember to later on do so, hopefully with enough force that he would feel it for weeks after. It was just so irritating, he seemed to constantly be attacking her with his harsh words so much lately, just as if it was the time when they had first met. Sighing she brought her hand up and shook her head as she massaged her temples. Slightly stomping her foot she gave a "Whatever Inuyasha," as she gathered up her yellow backpack and walked out of the hut, all the while carrying Shippou in her arms.

Sango gave Inuyasha an irritated look as she and Kirara followed Kagome out. Reaching her friend she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, is everything all right? You don't seem very much like yourself. Are you feeling ill?" Sango questioned.

"No Sango, everything's all right. Well… things aren't really, but I don't really want to talk about the problems I have right now. It's really too much of a burden to share and I don't want to bring anyone else down with me," Kagome replied. "However, if it's okay, do you think I could ride on Kirara along with you?"

Taken aback by the question as Kagome would usually ride on Inuyasha's back, but she wasn't going to question the request. "Sure Kagome, I don't see why not." With that Kirara transformed to her larger self, allowing Kagome, Sango and Shippou to hop upon her back as she took to the air.

Running close behind were Inuyasha and Miroku who was slightly jealous that he wasn't allowed to ride Kirara this time. Sighing he thought to bring a subject that had been bothering him since Kagome's return. "Inuyasha, you and Kagome-sama don't seem to be getting along quite well today. Does there happen to be a reason you keep arguing with her?" A 'Keh' was heard in reply before Miroku started again. "You know Inuyasha, you are just pushing Kagome away. Which is why I do believe she is riding with Sango instead upon your back." A smirk made it's way upon the Monk's lips. "With her creamy and silky thighs around your waist with your hands grasping firmly onto them. That's hard to resist you know, I envy you sometimes."

Inuyasha snarled. "Shut your perverted fucking mouth monk before I tear it off."

"Testy aren't we?" Miroku stated. "You know it's true though, and you love every minute of it." A growl was heard in return for a response along with Inuyasha turning around and hitting Miroku so hard on the head that he fell to the ground. Obviously knowing he hit a weak spot as he gave a sly smile as he sat on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening had been completely uneventful, no signs of the Shikon or Naraku. The moon sat full in the sky as the group prepared for camp underneath the canopy of the trees. Kagome gave a stretch of her arms as she sat in front of the crackling fire on her laid out sleeping bag. Everyone was silently, disappointed from their non-successful hunt today, everyone but Kagome that is. Other thoughts were on her mind of course. Broken from her train of thought as Sango began talking to her. "Huh," Kagome questioned as she turned her gaze from the fire to her female companion.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the hot spring. I spotted one not too far from camp when I was collecting some kindling for the fire." Sango tilted her at the lost expression among Kagome's face.

"Oh, um, yeah… sure. I could really use a nice hot soak," she exclaimed as she rubbed her sore back due from riding on Kirara for far too long. Gathering up her bathing supplies and a change of clothes, she followed Sango into the brush.

Inuyasha gave a "Keh!" as the two women disappeared into the shadows. A frown painted among his handsome features causing his brows to furrow in frustration. It was driving him nuts how Kagome's scent seemed to be filled with nothing but sadness and unshed tears. Shippou was playing with the fire with a long stick, which was adding more frustration to Inuyasha until he hit him hard on the head and stole the stick causing the little fox youkai to cry. This partially had made him feel better, that is until Shippou and attached his teeth deep into Inuyasha's hand. "Ow!" Inuyasha shouted as he began hitting the fox continuously on the head all the while waving his arm around. "Let go you stupid little runt!"

Finally Shippou let go and ran behind Miroku, but that didn't help him any as Inuyasha stood up and began chasing after him around the fire yelling many obscenities towards the young youkai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yelling could be heard from the direction of the camp, Sango and Kagome sighed in unison knowing that the boys obviously were causing trouble again. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Why does Inuyasha always have to be such an arrogant jerk," Kagome frowned as she rubbed a cloth with body wash among her skin. "He's always picking a fight with me and not only that he's always hitting Shippou or getting angry over the stupidest things! I just don't get it."

"Well…" Sango replied softly. "It could just be his upbringing. You did tell me once that he had such a hard time growing up. From my interpretation on how he acts… he has a hard time getting along and opening up. Even if we've all been together over these last three years, he still seems to have a hard time with it. It's just… how he is… he's Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded, Sango was such a strong and smart woman. Being older had nothing to do with it, she beat Kagome in those departments by a landslide. "I suppose you're Sango-chan…" she sank into the water until her chin touched. "I had just always hoped that Inuyasha would open up to me at least you know? I've worked so hard on letting him know that he can trust me and still he hides nearly everything from me. I wanted to show him…" A shaky sigh escaped her lips as a tear gently glided down her hot cheek, she leaned her head down her wavy hair covering her face and masking the tears from her friend.

"Show him what?" Sango quirked a brow up at her friend's words curiously.

Bringing a cloth up to her face to wash the coming tears away to make it appear as though she wasn't crying; Kagome looked up to Sango and smiled slightly. "Nothing, I just wanted him to really be able to trust me."

Sango nodded her agreement. "I can fully understand where you are coming from," she smiled back. "You can always hit him over the head until he gets the idea." Both of the girls giggled with the slightly lame joke.

The girls finished up their bathing and dressed. As soon as they returned back to camp they found Miroku had surprisingly made supper for everyone. After everyone had finished their meals, Inuyasha had retreated to a tree where he could keep watch as usual. His tetsusaiga held firmly to his side as she scoped the area for any possible dangers, when realizing nothing dangerous was approaching the small camp he shut his eyes and rested his back against the tree. Kagome and the other snuggled into their bags around the fire and fell fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well that's it for the second chapter. I've already gotten the third ready and going. And sorry there really wasn't much to this chapter and that it was pretty corny but… meh. I hoped you liked it though, there will be a lot more to the next chapter however, I promise! Oh yes, and if you have any good suggestions, I'd really like to hear of them, thanks. Also I will be doing fanart for this fiction and will post a link up when I do have some. Always figured art gives a visual understanding of a fic. Okay, well until next time… bye-bye! Emmy


End file.
